San Valentin Heylin
by Shifty Braginski
Summary: El día de los enamorados a llegado al templo Xiaolin y un pequeño monje se encargara personalmente de que el amor llegue a todos incluidos a sus enemigos Chase Young y Jack Spicer. Pero un mal ha desequilibrado la balanza del bien y el mal viéndose Omi obligado a dejarle el encargo al príncipe de la oscuridad./Mal summary pero les invito a leerlo y descubrir el final de la historia


**Hola a todos este es un fic de un solo capitulo de Xiaolin Showdown. Aviso que es Chase x Jack, espero que os guste, los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenecen pero si la historia que creo con ellos. Se agradecen comentarios y/o sugerencias, gracias y que lo disfruten.**

 **…...**

 **~San Valentín Heylin~**

Aquel día no era especial para el genio del mal, carecía de amigos y su amor ni si quiera era correspondido, no era más que un día en donde su animo seria humillado y pisoteado como todos los anteriores. Por esa razón se había encerrado en su laboratorio, quedándose ajeno al mundo e intentaría no meterse en redes sociales, todo aquel que tuviera dos dedos de frente sabia que Internet estaría lleno de esos mensajes de amor e imagines realmente cursis. Suspirando pesadamente mirando a sus maquinas quietas y frías, era un genio y nadie se daba cuenta de ello y sabia que nunca recibiría ningún halago respecto a sus creaciones... no era de extrañar que la soledad inundara cada rincón de su ser si no tenia a nadie con quien compartir sus logros ni hablar con alguien sobre ese tema referente al amor. Pero si lo pensaba fríamente posiblemente era lo mejor pues detestaba un poco el contacto físico a consecuencia de su frágil piel, era demasiado sensible y el mínimo golpe le producía un enorme moratón que tardaría días en irse por completo.

El sonido metálico era lo único que acompañaba a su solitario corazón y las chispas creadas por sus herramientas ante el contacto del metal, serian las únicas que verían el vació de aquellos orbes rojizos como los rubís.

Al joven monje le habían explicado durante toda la mañana que era el día de San Valentín, sin embargo aun no lo había terminado de entender del todo, según Raimundo era el día perfecto para ligar con las chicas más hermosas. Por otro lado a Clay no le entendió nada pues nuevamente estaba hablando haciendo referencias a su vida como vaquero pero si logro sacar en claro algo de un establo y una familia de vacas. Se había decantado por la idea de Kimiko respecto a ese día, la cual consistía en regalar chocolate pero no solo a esa persona especial de tu corazón sino que también a todas tus amistades. Fue eso lo que le motivo a hacer pequeños corazones de chocolate para TODO el mundo y cuando decía todo el mundo, era para todos incluyendo a sus enemigos. En cuanto los repartió por todo el templo incluyendo a sus enemigas las ardillas, tuvo la osadía de ir hasta la ciudadela de Chase y darle también una pequeña bolsa de dulces. Ignoraba por completo el peligro al que se exponía y su inocencia le hacia pensar que en aquel día incluso los malvados mostraban su pequeño corazoncito.

Había notado una gran perturbación en su hora de meditación, haciendo que se preguntase quien habría podido ser capaz de desequilibrar la balanza del bien y el mal. Se vio obligado a usar sus poderes mágicos para hacer aparecer aquella esfera que le permitía observar aquello que veían sus sirvientes voladores. La sorpresa apareció en su rostro en cuanto pudo apreciar como el templo de los monjes parecía estar sumergido en el caos absoluto. Desconocía que era lo que había pasado pero su instinto animal le hizo sentir el peligro muy cerca,tanto era el peligro que la bestia yaciente en su interior le comenzó a susurrar en su cabeza que debía irse si quería vivir. No obstante ignoro aquellas advertencias, sobretodo cuando vio como sus sirvientes se acercaban junto con el joven monje detrás de ellos. La sensación de tener ante él, el causante de todo mal surgió en cuanto pudo percatarse de aquellas bolsas llenas de corazoncitos de chocolate y de colorines. Pero debía pensar fríamente, Omi era demasiado bondadoso como para cometer tal maldad ni si quiera su aura era oscura como la de un Heylin, era clara y transparente como el agua.  
–¿Qué te trae a mi ciudadela,pequeño monje?– Preguntando con voz seria y autoritaria,algo que pareció ignorar el dragón Xiaolin de agua pues no tardo ni un segundo en acercarse a él.

En cuanto vio a Chase no dudo en acercarse ignorando los gruñidos de aquellos enormes gatos.–Quería darte esto...– Ofreciéndole la penúltima bolsa de dulces que le quedaba.

Tomo aquella ofrenda con una sonrisa,una sonrisa que se desvaneció al notar como la bestia de su interior gritaba para que tirase ese regalo por ser el causante de tanto caos.– ¿Con que fin me das esto?¿Me ves con cara de gustarme los dulces?.–Todo aquel que le conociera sabia a la perfección que odiaba esas cosas a excepción de los dulces orientales como el Tanbgyuan.

–Es el día de los enanos morados y se regalan corazones de chocolate a la persona que te gusta o aquellos que son tus amigos.– Explicándolo brevemente mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Se había perdido en la conversación en cuanto escucho lo de los enanos morados,en todos sus siglos de años nunca escucho una festividad así e incluso ponía en duda la existencia de tales seres. Mirándole con una ceja alza, habría rechazado su proposición sino se hubiera percatado que en las palabras de ese niño solo había inocencia.

Un tigre blanco de gran corpulencia se acerco a su amo al ver su cara de desconcierto.– "Es el día de los enamorados,no de los enanos morados,es esa fiesta occidental que se introdujo en las costumbres de nuestro país hace unos años. Y según tengo entendido se dan bol..."– Fue interrumpido por Omi quien alejaba aquellos dulces e intentaba apartarle con la pierna.

–Lo siento mucho minino pero esto es para Jack Spicer, los animales no pueden tomar chocolate o sino os alteráis demasiado.– Había alzado la mano para indicarle con el dedo indice que no debía pedir golosinas ademas por si acaso estaba alejando la ultima bolsa y apartando al felino con su pierna.

No pudo evitar reír a carcajada limpia al oír como el joven monje trataba a su sirviente,no obstante les dio aquella bolsa a un leopardo para que se la llevara bien lejos. No le gustaban las costumbres occidentales pero admitía que si eran acompañadas de maldad siempre podría hacer una excepción con ellas pues nunca pensó en la posibilidad de usar ese día a su favor y acabar con unos cuantos de sus enemigos. Usaría aquellos dulces para tal maqueavelico plan y con suerte caerían en la misma desgracia en la que cayo el templo. Sin embargo su risa ceso al oír de los labios de Omi aquel nombre, quería saber porque era amigo de alguien tan mediocre.  
Había estado observando al pelirrojo por su reciente inactividad en los duelos Xiaolin siendo que era el primero en ir aunque el Shen gong wu tuviera un poder inútil. Ademas quería saciar su curiosidad por saber como siempre sacaba a flote la maldad que albergaban los corazones pues no era un secreto el que todos se metieran con él, incluyendo al líder de los dragones Xiaolin. Y no solo eso sino que también sus sirvientes nunca habían podido entrar en el interior de la mansión y si lo lograban ya no podía acceder al sótano,el cual estaba tan iluminado que las sombras eran demasiado tenues como para usarlas como portales. Eso era lo único que pudo sacar de su lacayo,quien observaba apoyado en una rama del jardín de la mansión Spicer. Para su opinión solo era un débil, un fideo con patas,... pero ocultaba algo en ese sitio y quería saber que era.

–¿Hay alguien ahí?– Comenzó a mover la mano enfrente del rostro de Chase al verle tan quieto. Teniendo la osadía o la estupidez de subirse a la parte de atrás de la cabeza del guerrero.– ¿Chase?¿Hola?...–

Ver aquella mano moviéndose le hizo salir de esa información recaudada, podía aprovechar esa oportunidad para entrar en la casa y ver ese sótano en donde estaba el supuesto laboratorio del genio del mal. Bajando al pequeño monje para mostrarle una sonrisa.– ¿Puedo ir contigo a ver a Spicer? Me gustaría regalarle unos dulces como tu has hecho conmigo.– Mentía cual bellaco pero sabia que Omi le creería sin dudarlo.

Se le ilumino el rostro al oírle decir esas palabras pues era una muestra de afecto y eso reafirmaba su creencia en que incluso los del lado Heylin en ese día tenían su corazoncito.– Por supuesto, Chase, estoy seguro que nuestro amigo Spicer estará muy contento de vernos, ademas cuando fui a comer helado con él pude ver claramente como te idolatraba aunque también decía muchas tonterías.-

No era el primero que le decía que ese albino le adoraba, escucho mas de una vez a Wuya quejarse del gusano porque siempre intentaba impresionarle en lugar de hacerle caso. Nunca comento nada al respecto pensando que solo era un crio fanático pero esa idea empezaba a disiparse, sabia que Spicer tramaba algo sino no hubiese estado recluido por tanto tiempo en el sótano.– Me encantaría seguir hablando de este tema pero mientras andamos hacia la casa de Jack.–

Le alegraba tanto que Chase Young estuviera acompañándole, obviamente le contó todo lo sucedido aquel día que tomo helado con su amigo, al parecer el helado del pelirrojo contenía alcohol y de ahí que dijera tantas tonterías, el pelinegro le explico que era a causa de su embriaguez. No obstante estaba convencido de que Jack sonreiría al ver que sus mejores amigos se acordaron de él en ese día especial de enanos morados. Pero aquella agradable travesía termino antes de lo esperado, quedándose quieto para observar a lo lejos como el templo lucia diferente. Desde aquella pequeña montaña podía ver su hogar y también la mansión de los Spicer, mas su preocupación aumento cuando pudo escuchar leves agonías traídas por el viento. Debía ir a ver que había ocurrido pero no quería que el genio del mal pensara que se olvido de él en ese día tan lleno de amor y amistad.

Aquello estaba siendo la peor de las torturas pues Omi no callaba ni bajo el agua preguntándole una y otra vez porque no tomaba al pelirrojo como aprendiz, diciéndole todo lo bueno que tenia...lo cual se resumía a su inteligencia e insistencia. Pero nunca aceptaría a alguien tan...Jack... pero si eran ciertas las palabras del joven monje, ese muchacho solo necesitaba un maestro para ser en verdad un genio del mal, sobretodo si era capaz de aquellos inventos que le contó Omi. Estaba a punto de acabar su paciencia y dejar que la bestia saliera para hacer que se callara antes de terminar cometiendo asesinato pero debía controlarse si quería terminar por resolver el misterio que envolvía a ese gusano. Fue en ese momento de pelea interna cuando vio como el dragón Xiaolin del agua se quedo mirando hacia el templo, alzando su mirada para mirar fijamente hacia ese lugar, seguramente el monje también pudo percibir la perturbación que se cernía sobre el templo. En ese instante descubrió que era lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos a pesar de la distancia a la que se encontraban le permitieron ver a los demás monjes tumbados en el suelo con aquellas bolsas de dulces. No tardo mucho en relacionarlos, si Omi había estado dando dulces a todo el mundo y tenia en cuenta que su instinto le dijo que había peligro sobretodo al tomar la bolsa de dulces...sin mencionar aquel desequilibrio en la balanza, era mas que evidente que el pequeño monje había sido el causante de ello. No sabia si debía sentirse, orgulloso porque el dragón del agua se estaba volviendo malvado de nuevo sin darse cuenta o si estar enojado por el intento de intoxicación.  
–Chase, ¿Puedes hacerme el favor de darle esto a Jack de mi parte?– Tenia que pedirle aquel favor porque algo había ocurrido en el templo y a diferencia del pelinegro lo desconocía por completo.

Torció un poco el labio ante esa petición pero termino tomando aquella bolsa.– Claro,Omi...–

Viendo como el contrario aceptaba mas le miro con seriedad.– Dame tu palabra de honor de que se lo darás en persona. – No se fiaba del todo de aquel guerrero por ser del lado Heylin y como siempre decía el maestro nunca había que fiarse del todo de las personas.

Iba a negarse rotundamente pero no había mal que por bien no viniera, si lo entregaba en persona podría ver el laboratorio personalmente y enterarse de que estaba tramando aquel pelirrojo.– Te doy mi palabra, joven monje, ademas tengo interés en ver a Jack Spicer tras nuestra charla.–

–Gracias, Chase.–Agradeció Omi mostrando también una sonrisa al pensar que tal vez el príncipe Heylin tomaría a Spicer como aprendiz aunque no sabia si eso seria bueno o no pero al menos su amigo estaría feliz porque era lo que mas ansiaba. Tras aquello marcho raudo y veloz para ayudar a sus amigos a defender el templo de las fuerzas del mal.

Finalmente volvía la tranquilidad y serenidad a su ser tras la partida del pequeño monje,notaba como la bestia que yacía en su interior se calmaba considerablemente pero aun seguía diciéndole que aquellos dulces eran peligrosos. Sin embargo aquella paz no perduro por mucho tiempo, ahora debía ir a la mansión en donde vivía aquel enclenque inútil, seguía sin entender como podía seguir vivo a pesar de todas las palizas que le habían dado, sin duda alguna la madre naturaleza debía de haberse encariñado con ese gusano en el mismo instante en el que los señores Spicer dejaron de preocuparse por su hijo y ponerle como la vergüenza de la familia al no cumplir con sus deseos.  
Estuvo sumido en sus pensamientos durante el trayecto pues quiso ir andando para tener tiempo para pensar mas tranquilamente, en algún momento pensó que Jack debía de tener sangre noble o al menos hubiera sido un gran candidato en la antigüedad como futuro esposo de alguna emperatriz, su piel era pálida como la porcelana mas fina, una envidia para todas aquellas futuras esposas destinadas a desposarse con nobles. Y sus ojos... ¿De que color eran?Nunca se había fijado en ellos pues nunca se había dignado en mirarle a los ojos a pesar de dar la apariencia de que si lo hacia. Mas aquellos pensamientos le llevaron ante la idea de que algún día podría casarse con alguna mujer que tuviera la tez pálida como la leche,como futuro emperador y dueño del mundo debía tener a una esposa a su lado que no tuviera la osadía de traicionarle y que siempre estuviera idolatrando le por su fuerza. Terminando por intentar dejar de pensar en aquellos asuntos que siempre pospuso pero no dejaban de surgir le alguna que otra pregunta mas lo sorprendente era que se trataban de aquel pelirrojo desgraciado.

No le resulto ningún obstáculo el saltar aquel muro que limitaba los territorios pertenecientes a la familia Spicer, poseían muchas tierras por lo poco que sabia de ellos pero eso nunca le llamo la atención. En cuanto llego a la puerta principal no dudo en llamar esperando que algún sirviente le abriese la puerta pero su rostro reflejo la sorpresa al ver que quien le abrió fue el mismo Jack, recordó un pequeño dato que le dieron sus sirvientes, en aquella casa no había mucho movimiento y a pesar de sus dimensiones parecía carecer de criados. Por lo tanto aquel pelirrojo debía de estar completamente solo a excepción de algunos eventos de negocios y celebraciones, en los cuales la casa parecía estar de nuevo llena de vida. Estaba a punto de darle aquella bolsa con los dulces cuando se percato de un pequeño detalle, no olía a nada y la bestia que yacía en su interior no podía oír el latir del corazón del muchacho.  
–¿Dónde esta Spicer?–Preguntando en un tanto enojado al caer que se trataba de esa maquina que era como un clon del gusano.

Al oírle esa pregunta sonrió con algo de malicia.– En su laboratorio, trabajando como de costumbre, señor Young. Y tenemos orden de no dejarle pasar a nadie.– Observando como el pelinegro parecía enfadarse aun mas pero ya había caído en su juego.– Pero no tenemos tu nombre en la lista de personas que hay que despachar con una patada en el trasero. Por lo tanto,sea usted bienvenido a la mansión Spicer,señor Young.– Se aparto de la puerta dejando le paso.

Gruñendo le a aquella maquina descarada nada mas pasar por su lado, iba hablar seriamente con ese mequetrece y que diera gracias de su suerte porque si hubiera estado en esa lista habría tenido mas que palabras con él. Dejando que aquel ser sin vida le guiara hasta su creador, no comprendía como teniendo una lujosa casa se limitaba a estar en el sótano mas no le sorprendía si había sido repudiado por todos. Mirando alguna que otra obra de arte que estaban colgadas en las paredes de los pasillos de aquella mansión, se notaba que los señores Spicer querían presumir de dinero y no lo decía unicamente por los cuadros, también por los objetos antiguos que tenían expuestos como si fueran simples jarrones de decoración. Pero no estaba ahí para apreciar esas antigüedades y percatarse de la fortuna que debían de poseer sino para cumplir con su palabra y con suerte ver como el pelirrojo se moría de intoxicación ante los dulces de Omi aunque seria una gran perdida siendo la única persona que veía en siglos que poseía una tez blanca, salvo en los libros que leía en donde hablaban sobre nobles o sobre las esposas de grandes emperadores. Nuevamente había llegado ante ese pensamiento de desposarse pero agradeció salir de ellos al oír la voz de aquel robot.  
–Ya hemos llegado, señor Young. Encontrara al señorito de la casa al fondo a mano derecha, en una mesa apartada, trabajando.– Se estaba dando asco a si mismo al hablar de aquella forma tan refinada pero iba a ser divertido ver como se pondrían las cosas porque aquel que conociera a Jack sabia como reaccionaria en ese día ante Chase, por esa razón se quedo observando desde la distancia para tener las mejores vistas.

Bajo por aquellas escaleras de metal viendo minuciosamente cada invento, porque juraría que nadie en ese mundo poseía tales creaciones de la edad moderna aunque algunos de ellos aprecian permanecer ocultos debajo de una sabana, eso sin mencionar a los que estaban en una esquina completamente destrozados. Al agudizar su vista pudo reconocer en una de esas chatarras sus garras de reptil, al menos ya sabia que pasaba con esos trastos modernos que eran destrozados en combate, se quedaban apartados hasta ser reparados o eso pudo deducir cuando vio unos cuantos colgando del techo a medio montar. Siguió su camino pasando a través de un circulo metálico enorme que se encontraba en medio de la sala, aquello debía ser esa maquina del tiempo pero se notaba que estaba apagada ademas de la fina capa de polvo. Hubiera sido un gran artilugio para dominar el mundo pero no estaba allí para usar la maquina de ese gusano, al apartar la vista pudo ver al pelirrojo sentado frente a la mesa de trabajo con esas gafas de espirales puestas. Le extraño ver al muchacho con una ropa diferente a la que solía usar, en esta ocasión estaba usando una bata de científico de color blanca que hacia resaltar aun mas aquellos mechones rojizos.

Estaba tan sumergido en su trabajo sin esperar a nadie y los únicos que estaban por su laboratorio eran sus propias creaciones, que aun no se había percatado de la presencia de su ídolo Heylin. Eso sin mencionar que si recibía la visita de alguien, este tenia la cochina costumbre de destrozar antes su laboratorio como si las puertas no existieran. Su frustración de ser vencido una vez tras otra le hizo tener la idea de crear un pequeño dispositivo capaz de generar una energía que neutralizaría la magia de todos sus enemigos, quería ver como se las apañaban sin esa notable ventaja pero no solo los monjes Xiaolin sino también esa bruja traicionera, pero para ella le haría uno especial para que nunca mas usara la magia porque de normal los efectos solían desaparecer en un par de horas. Sin embargo aquel día a pesar de tratarse del día de los enamorados su paciencia estaba al borde de su limite, sus padres habían tenido la genialidad idea de llamar a un electricista para quitarle los cables altavoces del laboratorio y quedarse sin música hasta nueva orden. Desde esa mañana había reforzado la seguridad y quitado la autoridad de sus padres en sus creaciones robóticas, así todo aquel que fuera en sus nombres se le trataría de igual manera que a la basura. No obstante la cosa no termino ahí, su madre había tomado la decisión aquella mañana de ser una buena madre y lavarle la ropa a su hijo, el resultado fue catastrófico, toda su ropa había quedado destrozada. Pero por suerte tenia esa ropa de reserva mientras le llegaba la nueva que había comprado por Internet, aunque esa ropa le hacia sentirse incomodo.  
–Jack, te he trai...– Iba a darle la bolsa de chocolates cuando fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

–¡Sssshh! No tengo tiempo para tus bromas de mal gusto, robot-camaleón. Déjame trabajar.– Hablo con voz autoritaria, debía desactivar a ese robot cuanto antes porque ya se notaba de lejos que se había compinchado con su clon robótico e iban a intentar amargarle aun mas la existencia.

Frunciendo el ceño ante esa actitud irrespetuosa y maleducada.– No soy tu patético robot, soy Chase Young, príncipe de...– Nuevamente fue interrumpido por Spicer.

–Las tinieblas, príncipe Heylin, guerrero de mil años...bla, bla, bla...– Intentando centrarse en terminar el primer dispositivo, para no confundirse en la potencia y dejar a alguien muerto o peor, dejar a una de sus maquinas inutilizada porque empezaba a tener en mente quien seria su primer conejillo de indias.– Vete a jugar a otro lado y déjame en paz, robot-camaleón.–

Aquello estaba empezando le a enojar ni si quiera ese desgraciado se había dignado a mirarle y la bestia empezaba a surgir de su interior para darle un escarmiento.– ¡No soy tu inútil robot! Estúpido gusano.–

–¿De verdad crees que el autentico Chase Young vendría a mi laboratorio? Yo creo que no, para él solo soy un inútil que estaría mejor muerto...– Diciendo aquellas palabras con odio pero también con tristeza.– Además si te parecieras un poco a Chase incluso te pediría un beso porque estoy convencido de que el autentico antes se lo daría a esa "bola de queso" que a mí. Y no solo eso sino que se volvería un pedofilo para estar con Omi.–Mientras le hablaba a su maquina, le estaba dando los últimos retoques al arma que lanzaría el dispositivo anti-magia. Pero ese robot estaba tocándole las pelotas y no iba a avisarle más veces.

–¡¿Qué?!¡¿Como tienes la osadía de faltar me así el respeto en mi presencia?!¡Maldito gusano inútil, te vas a enterar!– Había ofendido su honor con aquellas palabras.

La ira domino su cuerpo por completo dejando que mostrara aquella bestia sin corazón, en ese momento no existía nada que pudiera calmarla ni si quiera esa sopa de dragón. En cuanto aparecieron sus garras lo primero que destrozaron fueron aquella bolsa de dulces hecha por el pequeño monje, los corazoncitos de chocolate no tardaron es esparcirse por el suelo. Desde su punto de vista ya le había entregado al pelirrojo ese regalo proveniente de Omi y antes de sacarle las entrañas le obligaría a comerse al menos uno. Estaba a punto de darle al menor el golpe de su vida, en donde seguramente ambos acabarían manchados de un color carmesí proveniente de la sangre de Spicer. Sin embargo no pudo llegar a cometer tal acto, tras sentir un pinchazo se quedo completamente inmóvil.  
Estaba harto de escuchar a su creación aunque le sorprendía su insistencia pero había acabado con su paciencia y eso era un precio que debía pagar. No dudo en disparar le a sangre fría aun sabiendo que posiblemente lo dejaría inutilizado pero ya le cambiaría los cables quemados y los fusibles rotos. Iba a volver a su trabajo, tenia que fabricar mas de aquellos dispositivos anti-magia para sus enemigos, no tenia pensado volverse para ver como su robot se destransformaba o caía a peso muerto contra el suelo mas agradecía interiormente que no hubiese explotado en ese instante. Pero iba a necesitar un sujeto vivo con dotes mágicos para ver si aquella nueva creación funcionaba o solamente era otro de sus fracasos.

–¿Quien ríe ahora?¿Eh, robot-camaleón?–No pudo evitar humillarle con sus palabras mas usaría aquella situación a su favor para que los otros robots le dejasen tranquilo.– Espero que los demás lo hayáis aprendido si me molestáis os destrozare personalmente.–

Sentía como su cuerpo se entumecía pero aquello no era lo que le había hecho quedarse inmóvil, sus escamas estaban desapareciendo para volver a convertirse en piel humana, sus garras afiladas y poderosas volvían a ser simples manos y no era lo único que estaba cambiando. En cuestión de segundos volvía a ser humano dejando atrás aquella apariencia reptiliana, estaba asombrado, siempre había creído que la sopa de dragón era lo único que podía volver le a la normalidad al invertir la maldición. Le estaba costando asimilar aquella situación, en todos sus años nunca vio nada igual, había probado miles de hechizos, decenas de maldiciones pero ninguno dio resultado, teniendo que verse obligado a matar dragones para hacer con sus cuerpos aquella detestable y asquerosa sopa. Y ahora en aquella tecnología moderna le había permitido dormir a la bestia sin haberse tomado en aquel día aquel liquido mágico. Aun así necesitaba saber como ese gusano que estaba dejando de ser inútil había logrado tal proeza.  
–¿Qué me has hecho?¿Como lo has hecho?...– Era su asombro el que hablaba mas requería de esas respuestas.

Le sorprendió seguir escuchando la voz de su robot como si fuera la de Chase cuando juraba que aquella descarga tenia que haber sido suficiente para quemar todos sus circuitos.– Es un dispositivo anti-magia de dos horas de duración pero en personas sin ningún poder mágico suelen quedarse paralizadas, según mis cálculos.– Quedándose por un momento en silencio repasando dichas operaciones.– Aunque sinceramente pensaba que en el mejor de los casos se quemarían tus circuitos y explotarían tus fusibles. Mmmm... se supone que el metal incrementaría la conducción de la electricidad, la potencia habría tenido que aumentar al pasar por tu motor de auto alimentación...– Repasaba una y otra vez todos sus cálculos pero seguía sin comprender como su maquina había sobrevivido sin tener daño alguno.

Atendió a toda aquella explicación pudiendo sacar en claro que el pelirrojo creo un aparato capaz de neutralizar la magia y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para aplacar a la bestia que yacía en su interior.– Ya te he dicho que no soy tu estúpido robot... y tienes suerte, Spicer, de haber creado tal maravilla porque sino tu sangre ya habría vuelto de color rojo tu bata.–

Nuevamente iba a gritarle a ese robot-camaleón que parase con esa estúpida broma pues no tenia gracia alguna pero empezó a darse cuenta, que si sus cálculos no eran erróneos y su maquina no había acabado destrozada cuando debería de haber sido así, era por la simple razón de que aquel ser no era su creación. Levantando sus gafas de espirales junto con su cabello pelirrojo antes de girarse, al mismo tiempo se repetía una y otra vez que no se tratara de su ídolo porque sino ahí mismo acabaría su vida como genio del mal. Sus parpados se abrieron por completo al tener ante él al príncipe Heylin en carne y hueso, ninguna palabra salia de su garganta logrando solo decir alguna que otra vocal sin sentido alguno. Y sus mejillas no tardaron en teñirse de un color rojizo, su sonrojo provenía de la misma vergüenza que inundaba su cuerpo, le había dicho al mismo Chase Young, príncipe de las tinieblas, guerrero de mil años que deseaba un beso. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la tierra se lo tragara o que algún wu se activara para tener la excusa perfecta de salir de allí, ahora sin duda no le permitiría estar a su lado y le miraría con asco como solían hacer todos los demás. Sin darse cuenta se había levantado de la silla viéndose atrapado entre la mesa en donde estuvo trabajando y el cuerpo de Chase, no tenia escapatoria alguna y el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él al ver como se acercaba.

Finalmente pudo ver el rostro del albino pero mas concretamente sus ojos de color rojo, viendo aquella extraña peculiaridad pues no existían muchos humanos con esa característica. Paso por alto que el contrario estuviera diciendo cosas sin sentido ante su presencia pues se había quedado admirando aquel bello color que poseían los orbes de Spicer, eran rojos como la sangre de sus victimas, parecían dos hermosos rubís poseedores de un brillo único. No pudo evitar mostrarse serio ante los pensamientos que le rondaban por la cabeza, ahora podía ver la belleza que desprendía ese fideo con patas y que nadie se había molestado en apreciar por el momento pues era alguien único y dudaba que se pudiera encontrar a alguien así en toda una dinastía. Acercándose a paso firme a Jack, había notado como el pelirrojo parecía intimidado con su presencia y eso le gustaba de igual forma que le encanto como le miraba con aquellos ojos llenos de adoración, tomándole con fuerza de la barbilla obligando le a seguir le mirando directamente. Aquel gusano había dejado de ser un inútil, ya sabia como conseguir pulir a aquel muchacho vago y engreído para que fuera alguien temido y de provecho. Sin esperar algún tipo de permiso le beso movido por el sentimiento de que al fin había encontrado a la persona que siempre permanecería a su lado. Podía saborear aquellos finos y delicados labios, notándose que era la primera vez de Spicer en besar a alguien. Estaba convencido que el pelirrojo era "puro" y nunca había sido mancillado o dicho con otras palabras, aun era virgen y eso aun lo hacia mas perfecto para ser candidato.

Se había quedado completamente petrificado en cuanto sintió los labios de Chase Young sobre los suyos, debía de estar soñando o posiblemente ya se encontraba muerto, pero sentir como los dientes del pelinegro tiraban de sus labios le hicieron reaccionar intentando corresponder lo mejor que podía al beso al darse cuenta que aquello estaba siendo real. Se notaba la diferencia de experiencia entre el mayor y él, sus movimientos eran torpes a comparados de la precisión y perfección del príncipe de la oscuridad. Siempre había leído sobre esos temas sexuales y románticos e incluso su padre le intento conseguir alguna chica con la que pudiera experimentar al no soportar que su hijo fuera un inepto, pero nunca antes lo había hecho. Estaba convencido que tenia cara de tonto en ese instante pero le fastidio sentir como sus labios dejaban de sentir los de su ídolo. Se sentía inmensamente feliz y avergonzado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, en cuanto se fuera el pelinegro pensaba poner en marcha la maquina del tiempo para estar repitiendo ese momento una y otra vez hasta sentirse saciado. Sin embargo suponía que a partir de ahora recibiría un trato aun mas cruel que simples insultos.

Tiro con suavidad de aquellos labios a medida que se separaba pudiendo ver aquel chistoso rostro pero estaba mas centrado en ver esos ojos rebosantes de felicidad e incluso juraría que estaban al borde del llanto. No tenia pensado aun soltar la barbilla del albino, quería observar cada pequeña reacción que tuviera el menor sobretodo al posar su mano libre sobre la delgada cintura del pelirrojo. Adoraba ver ese rostro sonrojado, liberando le para poder acariciar con la yema de sus dedos aquella piel tan blanca como la leche, la cual ahora se encontraba algo enrojecida, era suave como la seda mas fina y estaba deleitándose con sentirlo.

–Tu has tenido tu regalo de San Valentín, Spicer, ahora quiero el mio.– Hablándole con seducción queriendo saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar el muchacho y cuales serian sus limites.

–¿Qu-qué... qui-quieres?...– No sabia que iba a pedirle Chase pero aun se sentía en el paraíso al haber sentido los labios del mayor.

Sonriendo con algo de malicie ante aquella pregunta, sin dudar en acercarse al oído de Jack.– ¿Qué estas dispuesto a darme?–

Se estremeció al escuchar aquel susurro pero aun mas al sentir la respiración del pelinegro sobre su piel. Sabia que podía tratarse de una trampa pero si conocía bien a su ídolo, Chase nunca uso técnicas de seducción para acabar con la vida de alguien o volverlo su esclavo pro la eternidad.– Lo que tu quieras... Chase.– Seguía costándole hablar pues su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

–Mmmm...– Separándose del genio del mal para mirarle de arriba abajo antes de detenerse de nuevo en aquellos ojos que le habían hipnotizado por completo.– En ese caso, Jack Spicer, quiero tu mano y tu lealtad por la eternidad.– Viendo en el rostro del muchacho que había entendido perfectamente su proposición de matrimonio. No iba aceptar un no como respuesta y aun a pesar de desconocer si había tomado la decisión correcta, estaba convencido que teniendo a Jack a su lado dominarían el mundo y lo sumirían en la oscuridad.

 **…...**

 **Notas de Shifty Braginski (autor):  
** _Espero que a alguien le haya gustado esta historia de un capitulo, hacia mucho tiempo que no escribía sobre esta pareja y sinceramente me sorprendió que cuando empece a escribir el borrador en mi cuaderno no pudiese parar hasta que estuviera finalizada. No se si retomar la historia que tenia empezada de Xiaolin Showdown pero ya iré viendo porque de momento me gustaría acabar con las historias que tengo empezadas como " El amor si es un camino de rosas", sino a este paso me veo con la de "la fiebre de los gigantes de hielo" hasta que saquen en cartelera la tercera película de Thor._

 _Que tengan un buen día y un saludo para todos._

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi historia, seria para mi todo un honor que me dijerais vuestra opinión sobre lo que escribí. Los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown no me pertenecen pero si la historia que cree con ellos.**


End file.
